


Last Christmas (I gave you my cock)

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Fucking, Gender Fluid Ginny, Happy Birthday Tsundanire, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Not on Ministry Time Though, Rimming, Self Indulgent Fic written for my BFF, Stealing of Friends Tea Towel, Top Draco Malfoy, What's new, a bit of miscommunication, neville/blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Last Christmas, Harry and Malfoy definitely did not hook up in the loo, and Harry certainly wouldn't have stolen his friends tea towel to commemorate the occasion. And he hasn't been staring at Malfoy all year, waiting anxiously for this years festivities. Not at all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 507
Collections: Happy Birthday Tsundanire, Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Last Christmas (I gave you my cock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> JAY my dearest Jay, if I could fill the sky with smutty sex between these two and all of your favourite pairings, I would. Alas, I am but a humble creature who can only type so fast. Still, I hope you enjoy this gift on your birthday, you deserve it all. Thank you for your friendship, and your support, and that gif you send me of those thighs, and all of the wonderful times you've made me laugh and have lifted me up after horribly long days and weeks and months.
> 
> Happy birthday BFF!!!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to my betas, matrick and pomponia! I really appreciate all of your wonderful work and comments on this holiday fic!
> 
> Lyrics are from Panic! at the Disco

Harry shook his hands repeatedly, trying to rid the nerves from encompassing him as he walked the six flights up to Luna and Ginny’s flat. Their annual Christmas celebrations had always been Harry’s favourite event of the year, and last year was no exception.

After all, it wasn’t every party where he had the best sex of his life in the tiny loo off the hallway while his friends danced and drank right outside. 

Not that he thought about that night very often. Only when he’d see a glimpse of white-blond hair in the Ministry hallways, or the sharp green of a Slytherin tie knotted around someones neck. Or when, across the crowded breakroom, he’d make eye contact with grey. 

So, not very often at all.

He and Malfoy hadn’t exactly spoken since that evening when they found themselves in a darkened corner, spatting as usual. Fire brewed in Harry at how much he hated the git, until Malfoy wrapped a clenching hand tightly around Harry’s neck in warning. 

He hadn’t meant to whimper. It escaped before he had even realized what was happening. Then, in another blur of unconscious movement, Malfoy was dragging him through the crowded living room, past the kitchen full of homemade pies and frosted biscuits. Past bedrooms, with beds that could have been useful. Into the small loo with a vanilla scented candle burning on the countertop and a bright holiday tea towel hanging off of a wooden hook.

‘Happy Christmas’ was inscribed in thick embroidery, and Harry focused on each stitch as he gripped that hook, forcing himself not to scream in ecstasy and come as quickly as a Fifth Year while Malfoy fucked him raw. 

He had almost succeeded, until the end when Malfoy leaned forward and whispered dirty words into Harry’s ear. “ _Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you Potter? You look so good taking me.”_

Harry had groaned, then, and spilled all over Luna’s tiled floor. Malfoy had come after, telling Harry how good his fit little arse felt clinging to his cock. In the time it took to conjure a cleaning spell and reknot his tie, Malfoy was back out into the party. Harry took longer, embarrassingly swiping the tea towel on his way out to his friends.

They hadn’t spoken since, except for a few lingering glances, and one very seductive wink. 

As he walked up the stairs, he palmed the familiar towel in his pocket. His intention was to return it, hopefully with Luna being none the wiser, but a part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to let it go. A memento from a very fond memory.

Maybe he’d be able to pick up another memento. That is, if Malfoy was in attendance again this year.

He was panting slightly when he finally reached the top floor of the tiny apartment building in Peckham. He could already hear the music reverberating in the hallway as he opened the door to Luna’s flat.

_**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart.** _

The party was well underway by the time Harry arrived. He spotted Hermione and Ron sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Hermione’s hands were waving around in the air as she spoke; Ron, grinning like a fool in love, was sipping a beer. Luna danced in front of the wireless, her hands wrapped around Ginny tightly as they swayed. Neville was cosy in a corner on a floppy chair that Harry never could seem to get out of once he got comfortable, and Dean and Seamus had already found their wall, taking turns pressing each other up against it as they frotted like teenagers. 

Not that they were much older than that. Harry wasn’t looking forward to turning thirty-two next year. His twenties had been the best decade of his life. Not hungry and stuffed in a cupboard. Not being chased by a noseless monster. Not having to die. Became Head Auror, shagged his fair share of birds and blokes. Been fucked by Malfoy. 

Speaking of Malfoy, he didn’t see the git anywhere. Nor did he see Pansy or Blaise. Harry marched over to Neville and crouched down next to the pillowy chair he’d nested in for the evening.

“Hey Nev,” Harry had to yell a bit over the pounding music. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Neville grinned wide, the same way he did anytime he saw Blaise. “Running late. Pans and Malfoy needed more ‘primping time’.” He rolled his eyes as he made air quotes. “He said Malfoy’s been in a bit of a mood about the party.”

“Isn’t he in a mood about everything?” Harry asked, rolling his own eyes.

Neville chuckled. “Blaise has gone on no less than three shopping trips looking for outfits. He left this morning before I even woke up to tend to the Valerian. How long does it take to get ready for a house party, anyway?”

Harry shrugged, choosing not to tell Neville about the five jumpers he tried on before settling on green, or the extra forty-five minutes working his grandfather's potion into his hair. Not that it had made a difference; Harry knew he always looked like a disheveled mess no matter how hard he tried.

_**Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention.** _

“So, are they on their way then?” He stared at his scuffed shoes, hoping it wasn’t too obvious why he was asking.

“I think so,” Neville said. “Why? He’s bringing plenty of his homemade treacle tart if that’s what you’re worried about. Or is it -”

“Malfoy!” Harry heard Ron yell across the flat. They weren’t exactly friendly, but Malfoy tended to bring top-shelf spirits, hence the cause for celebration at his arrival.

Harry turned towards the noise, and, sure enough, there was Malfoy. His black trousers that looked as soft as silk, and Harry wondered instantly what they’d feel like against his cheek as he nestled between Malfoy’s thighs.

He turned bright red, coughed, and rushed himself to fix a scotch and soda as the crowd around him welcomed the new arrivals to the party. 

_**With the best of the best, put my heart on my chest so that you can see it too.** _

Ice was barely clunking into the bottom of his glass when Malfoy walked into the kitchen. He absently reached for the bottle of scotch, his eyes unable to peel away from the handsome man shining in fluorescent light when he clumsily knocked the almost-full bottle off the countertop.

Malfoy didn’t hesitate. He flicked his wand, catching the scotch mid-air before it broke across the hard wooden floor. 

Holding his breath, Harry expected some quip like, _so clumsy, no wonder you broke your wand and had to steal mine._ Instead, Malfoy Leviosa’ed the bottle back onto the counter. He surveyed Harry up and down, gave him a soft smile and said, “Looking good, Potter.”

Harry barely had time to realise what Malfoy said before he turned around and walked into the living room. Harry’s heart was pounding. Had Malfoy just _complimented him?_

If he was honest with himself, Harry had been hoping for the former comment. He was itching to fight, to have a reason to get pressed up against a wall. An excuse for them to touch, like last year.

That would never happen if Malfoy was being...nice. Even the word associated with Malfoy felt off-putting. Malfoy wasn’t nice. He was cunning, and smart, and gorgeous, but nice? Not possible.

He was up to something, and Harry needed to get to the bottom of it.

Downing his drink, Harry immersed himself in the company of his friends. He sat down near Neville, who currently had his lap full with Zabini, their heads turned towards each other and looking more in love than ever. Harry turned away; he didn’t need the constant reminder that once again, he was alone during the hols. 

Luna walked over to him, hands hidden. “Malfoy asked me to give this to you,” she said with a grin as she pulled a striped candy in the shape of a broomstick from behind her back.

Harry looked at the candy inquisitively before looking up at Luna. “Did he tell you to tell me to ‘Suck it’?”

Luna chuckled. “I think he has something else he wants you to suck, but no. He thought it looked like your old Firebolt. He brought a few to share with everyone.”

_**Dancing’s not a crime unless you do it without me.** _

He tilted his head to look around Luna’s legs from his position on the floor, and spotted Malfoy on the settee, his arms flailing as he discussed something with Hermione. Hermione? Were they friends now? He just assumed Ron was being nice because of the upgraded alcohol, but no, Ron was right there too, laughing and - fuck - clinking glasses? 

Were they all friends with Malfoy, and Harry was the only one he’d been ignoring all year? After what happened between them? How could he sit there and cheer with Harry’s best mates when he couldn’t even look Harry in the eye?

Did he not remember what happened last year?

Was Harry that forgettable?

Harry stood, and brushed off his trousers before stomping over to Neville and his boyfriend.

“Longbottom, a word?”

“Ohhh,” Blaise snickered. “Potter’s pissed. Haven’t heard him use your last name before.”

“Me neither.” Neville raised his eyebrows. “Let’s go somewhere private, alright Harry? So you can, erm, calm down a bit?”

Harry scowled. “I’m just fine, thank you very much.” He inhaled sharply, hearing his tone. “But yes,” he tried again, satisfied his voice was calmer. “Privacy would be...good.”

_**I know it's mad, but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me?** _

Neville placed a quick kiss on Blaise’s cheek before weaving through their crowd of friends and Slytherins. He paused in front of a door and opened it, escorting Harry inside.

He could tell instantly this was Luna and Ginny’s bedroom. The bed itself was covered in soft, thick quilts, the pillows stacked high. Ginny’s favourite stuffy sat in the middle, and the mural painted on the ceiling was one from their wedding day. Harry admired the two wixen, all dressed in white; Luna in full lace and Ginny in their sharp tux were both grinning like fools in love. 

He smiled softly at their happiness, before turning his gaze towards Neville. 

Neville raised his eyebrows again. “You...seem upset?”

Right. Yes. He was upset. Quite upset. “What the fuck is Malfoy up to?”

A wide grin spread across Neville’s face. “So, I’m not the only one you’re calling by their last name.” 

“I’ve always called Malfoy by his last name!” Harry knew he was yelling but this was a _serious_ matter. Malfoy was acting crazy. He couldn’t be the only one who saw that.

Neville patted him on the shoulder. “I think this is a conversation you should have with him, Harry.” He gave him a wink before walking back out into the hallway. “Oh, Draco, there’s a feisty lion waiting for you in the bedroom!”

“Neville, what?” Harry hissed as he heard the ‘ohhhhhhhs’ whistled from his friends in the living room. He’d kill the git, with that damn sword of Gryffindor if he had to. Fuck Neville Longbottom.

“You beckoned, oh Chosen One?” Malfoy smirked as he walked into the bedroom. Harry’s eyes went wide as Malfoy shut the door behind him, silencing the chatter from the rest of the party. 

“I didn’t beckon. If anyone did, it was Neville.” Harry glowered. “You didn’t have to listen to him.”

“Ignoring your friends wouldn’t be very nice of me, now would it?” Malfoy folded his arms in front of his chest, and leaned against the closed door.

“Since when did you give a shit about being nice?” Harry clenched his fists in anger, but also excitement. They were fighting, Malfoy was backed against a wall, and Harry’s cock was twitching in hope and anticipation.

It was just like this last year, except this time instead of a sink they had a bed, and instead of a tea towel they had pillows. Harry was leaning so close into Malfoy's space, their chests pressed together so tightly that he could feel his chest heaving. Everything else faded away except for the sharpness of Draco’s chin, the grey in his eyes, the hint of a smile silhouetted by the few flickering candles on bare surfaces around the room.

Malfoy tilted his head. “I was told to kill you with kindness. You’ve already died, so I thought it was worth a shot.”

Harry exhaled, flabbergasted. “Who told you that?”

Malfoy huffed, and unfolded his arms. “If you must know, Blaise. Although I think he’s an idiot.” He shifted away from Harry, avoiding his gaze, and settled on the foot of the bed. “He said that’s how he got his Gryffindor. Bleeding hearts the lot of you.”

“You wanted to...get me? Get me what, a head injury?”

“What do you need, Potter?” Malfoy was yelling now as he sat on the soft bed. “A Hippogriff in the sky with a banner attached to its talon screaming ‘let’s shag’? I fucked you and I thought you might want to do it again, but you never said anything about it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry walked toward the bed and pushed himself between Malfoy’s legs. “You would barely look at me! You didn’t want to acknowledge that you fucked me, and you know it. Just flitting around looking bloody gorgeous and ignoring the fuck out of me!” Harry’s voice was booming throughout the room, and he shoved his clenched fists into his pockets so as not to choke the blond git. 

“You wouldn’t look at me either, you pillock!” Malfoy stood, his own hands gripping onto Harry’s hips as he spun them around and threw Harry onto the bed. “You and your little Auror friends, looking all perfect as you came back from every mission a bloody hero. I had to wank myself raw in the Ministry loo’s to avoid tackling you in your office.”

Harry found himself suddenly cradled by the fluffy pillows on the soft bed. “Yeah, well!” he yelled, surprised at how loud his own voice was, as he fished into his pocket. “I pulled myself off holding the stupid tea towel you fucked me into last year, so who’s the idiot now!” The towel dropped to the bed, as Malfoy stared at the embroidered words.

“We both are such fucking idiots!” Malfoy snickered, his voice only slightly muffled by his own black shirt being hoisted over his head. He then took out his wand and removed all of their clothing in one swoop.

“Then why are we still yelling?” Harry responded in turn, his hands fiddling with Malfoy’s belt.

“Because I haven’t shut you up,” Malfoy smirked, and then his mouth was on Harry’s.

Their kiss was forceful, all the anger of their not-fight bottled up in their breaths, tongues, and their slashing teeth. Harry moaned into Malfoy’s mouth as his fingers circled the hard length of his cock. 

“It’s just like I remembered,” Malfoy murmured into Harry’s skin as he worked his mouth from his lips to his jaw, down the hollow of his throat. “Except last time I didn’t get to taste you. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Before Harry could fully process what Malfoy was saying, his throbbing cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Malfoy’s mouth. His hips bucked uncontrollably upwards, seeking more of the safe haven Draco was providing.

“Merlin, fuck,” Harry gasped as Draco worked his tongue up and down Harry’s shaft, swirling around the head before taking it back into his mouth again. His elegant long fingernails skimmed past Harry’s bollocks and teased his perineum before working their way towards his needy hole. 

Draco only hummed in acknowledgement before pressing one of his fingers inside Harry’s apex. At some point, he must have lubricated his palm, and the thought of Draco doing wandless, wordless magic while sucking his cock made Harry’s head spin in the most delicious of ways.

He couldn’t help but thread his fingers through Draco’s golden locks, the same hair that had caught his attention so many times around the Ministry. He’d wanted to know what that hair felt like under the tips of his fingers, and the silky strands felt like heaven as Draco’s head bobbed up and down on his hardened length.

“Turn over,” Draco finally pulled off and gasped. “I need to taste more of you.”

Harry groaned, both at the loss and at the words dripping off of Draco’s normally salty tongue. He was closer to the edge than he had wanted to be so early in their escapades, but he also never wanted Draco to stop his worship of his cock, even if it was to worship other parts of his body.

He turned, situating himself on all fours on the mattress, and found himself face to face with Ginny’s stuffy. The sudden reminder that they were in a bed, not his, but his ex's, while all of their friends stood outside, most likely listening or at least talking about the two of them, made Harry’s stomach clench. They shouldn’t be doing this. Again. 

Harry knew he should probably stop them from going any further, but then Draco’s mouth was hovering, breath hot against his hole. He couldn’t bite back the moan escaping his throat when Draco’s tongue began to work its way inside of Harry, licking and sucking as if Harry were salted dark chocolate. He quickly flung Gin’s stuffy to the floor, pushing out the thoughts of someone else’s bed beneath his knees.

His mind was instantly cleared of any other thoughts than Draco and his mouth when Draco worked a finger in alongside his tongue.

“You’re so desperate for it already.” The loss of Draco’s mouth on his center made Harry gasp. “I can feel you clenching around my tongue. Do you want my cock, Potter?”

Harry groaned, bucking his hips backwards in need. “Please, Draco. Please, I want it, I’ve wanted it for so long.”

“Draco, hmm?” His hand wrapped around Harry’s cock and pulled, viciously, only once, before releasing. “Since when am I Draco?”

“Since,” Harry started, but he paused. Since his mouth swallowed Harry’s prick? Since Harry pressed him up against the closed door? Since last year, when all he could see was the blasted tea towel, and all he could feel was Draco filling him up?

“Since forever, now just fuck me, please!”

“Okay, _Harry_.” And Harry could practically see his smirk before he felt the tip of Draco’s hard cock pressing eagerly against his entrance. He tried his best to relax, to not think about how long it had been since he had anyone this close to him. He tried not to think about it; how all year he hadn’t shagged, hadn’t dated anyone. Three-hundred and sixty-five days he had wasted pining after one person.

The same snarky prick that was deliciously filling him up with every thrust.

“So tight,” Draco groaned as he pushed even farther into Harry. “Fuck, feels so good.”

He didn’t think he’d last long, so Harry put his effort towards rocking hungrily into Draco’s hard cock. Draco increased the tempo of his thrusts, pounding into Harry over and over again.

Harry could tell that Draco was as desperate as he was, based on the moans escaping his throat, and the way his hand was now tugging along Harry’s length. 

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Draco groaned as he pounded into Harry. “So perfect, craved this all year long, damn you Harry.”

The hand around his cock quickened, twisting around the reddened head, and soon Harry was coming, hot spurts of his orgasm coating Draco’s hand. He could feel Draco’s ragged breath across his back, his own length throbbing inside him, as he, too, spilled over the edge.

“Fuck, Potter, Harry, yes, yes,” Draco breathed as he filled Harry with his seed. He let go of Harry’s cock, choosing instead to grip his hips as he breathed his way through his orgasm. 

Eventually he withdrew, placing a chaste kiss to the base of Harry’s spine, before dropping to the mattress. Instead of using a charm, Draco picked up the tea towel, and cleaned Harry off before he wiped the come off of his hand and cock. 

Sated, Harry spread lazily across the soft blankets they had just destroyed. Draco nestled into his side and pulled Harry into his arms, his fingers pushing back the locks of Harry’s messy hair.

“So,” Harry started, a bit nervously, “do we have to wait till next Christmas to do this again?”

Draco shrugged. “Maybe not Christmas, but another holiday, I would think.” Harry stared at him wide-eyed, but relaxed as a big grin spread across Draco’s face. “St. Patrick's Day, maybe? I do love the colour green.”

“Or Valentines Day?” Harry chuckled. “I know how you feel about chocolate.”

“I can probably wait until New Years Eve. Ring in the year with me in your arse.”

“Mmm.” Harry snuggled deeper into Draco’s arms. “That’s only a few days away.”

Draco placed a kiss on Harry’s temple. “Not sure I can wait that long. How about Boxing Day?”

“That’s tomorrow!”

“Indeed.” Draco cast a cleansing charm across Harry’s skin, the memory of his Christmas miracle wiped away. “We should probably go to your flat and rest before all the fighting tomorrow.”

“My flat?”

Draco hummed in agreement. “I want to get started early. I have a year’s worth of arguments stored up. It could take all day.”

Harry grinned, and tilted his head towards Draco’s mouth. They kissed, soft and sensual, unwilling to break until the need for breath was stronger than their need for each other.

\---

_**I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live, I'm ready to go!** _

When they finally gathered their clothes, Harry and Draco threaded their hands together and ventured back into the party.

“They’re back!” Luna cheered, and the entirety of the room broke into claps and cheers. 

“Told you it would work!” Blaise yelled from his seemingly permanent spot in Neville’s lap. 

“You better wash my sheets,” Ginny called out, hands on their hips. 

Harry turned three different shades of pink, and held up their joined hands. “Well, we best be off, Merry Christmas everyone!”

“Oh yes! Harry that reminds me, can you give me back the tea towel you stole last year when you and Draco shagged in our loo? It’s one of my favourites!”

Harry turned even redder as Draco said, “I’ll buy you a new one” before dragging Harry out the door and down the six flights of stairs into the cold, winter night.


End file.
